Quest to the Forgotten Island
Prologue The Land of Water. A fine country indeed, housing great scenery and the finest wildlife and vegetation. Also home to the great Kirigakure. Just beside the great land was the lesser known island of Lemuria; an island that was also slightly reputed for a special spring whose water had a healing effect. This sparked interest to a young hazel-eyed shinobi. He had his hand on his forehead to shield him from the bright sunlight. Clad in just black trousers, sandals and a loose grey T-shirt, having sealed his leather jacket away in response to the bright sun. Finishing off his casual attire was a black sash with various pouches that contained small scrolls. "Damn, It's hot..." mumbled the young man in a tone that showed he was exasperated. Suddenly he stopped and turned around. There were fewer tourists than expected and he was immediately suspicious "This place is beginning to confuse me." he whispered to himself. He decided to ask around as to why this is happening. After a questioning a few people, he had found what he was looking for, "Huh.. So this place is cursed... And funny enough it's not this stupid sun they were cursed with... Interesting" The young man sought a desire for such an adventure, and to escape training from a certain man just for a day or two. He wandered through the forest of the island, looking for clues to reveal this "curse" and put the people out of their misery, suddenly he felt the chakra of three approaching shinobi. "It's convenient that not many people are here, ain't it?", a spunky blue-haired girl said to the two gentlemen beside her. "Yes, Hakuhyō" mumbled one of her comrades, the one with blond hair, "but we must take all necessary precautions in order for our mission to succeed". As he finished his sentence, Kōten slammed his hands together and the sky became shrouded in darkness. It had started to rain. The other gentleman picked up his guitar and started playing it in a smooth rhythm. "According to the leader, Lemuria Ruins are located near a gigantic waterfall in the midst of this forest, and in there we should be able to find <...>". Motohiro was unable to finish his sentence and was stopped by his female companion, warning him to be more careful about what he speaks out loud. The two then began bickering. The trees started rustling... Without a moment to lose, Hakuhyō began waving hand signs and a blizzard of pure white snow appeared, concealing the position of Hakuhyō and her comrades. Battle Senkai chuckled quietly to himself.. "These guys think they can hide? Hehe..." the young lad spoke and laughed in a rather ominous tone, for he was no ordinary sensor, and was able to detect their exact location through the rain, heck, his special sensing allowed him to analyse their anatomy. "Two males, one female... This should be interesting" mused the brown-haired lad. He removed a scroll from his sash and placed his palm on it and releasing a special blade, which was even longer than the fellow in height. He wrapped his scroll and replaced it into his sash, then held the blade by the handle with his right hand. "It's no use hiding, so just reveal yourself, lady and gentlemen... I must say, thank you for the snow, it was feeling quite hot in here... Now... What do you want." the last part was spoken in a threatening ominous manner to invoke fear within the two shinobi as Senkai used his free left hand to activate a special technique by placing three fingers in his forehead. "Tsk... Guess there is no point in concealing ourselves. He doesn't appear to be an ordinary shinobi" Hakuhyō mumbled as she looked to Kōten, who was sweating more than usual as she released her technique. "Well, we're not ordinary either" Motohiro stated to his friend. "You'll regret not running away" Motohiro noted his opponent as he started playing his guitar, releasing large sound waves at the young boy. "Wait, I'll give you some assistance", Hakuhyō shouted as she created a strong blizzard in unison with the sound waves, creating a hurricane with the capacity to hold cold reaching the . "I'll stay on the support!", Kōten informed his allies as he summoned two gates to intercept any incoming attacks. Senkai's eardrums were badly affected by the soundwave as he took his sword and placed it vertically infront of him. Though this did not stop the noise, it did weaken it as the sword kept absorbing the chakra and physical energy of these attacks. From his holster, he took a special kunai and threw it towards his opponents. He threw it upwards and made the correct calculations for it to fall after passing the gates, thus reaching, if not hitting, one of his opponents. Forming a few handseals, he formed a powerful wave of water which easily dwarfed the gates as he remained atop the wave with his Kamiken in hand. The water travelled towards his adversaries to flood them. He remained quiet, not uttering a single word as he approached his opponents. To dodge the upcoming streams of water, Hakuhyō created a blue coloured wave, freezing the water and shattering it in many ice crystals, leaving no trace behind. She then started laughing as the snowstorm once again encased her enemy without him even taking notice. ""Ice Style: White Night Blizzard Jutsu" creates a blizzard that follows its target in a continuous loop as long as the target has their supply of chakra remaining", she mustered. "It's impossible to escape this blizzard's wide range", she yelled and noted that the blizzard is currently absorbing the boy's chakra. Kōten, being hit by the kunai beforehand, began bleeding from a scratch on his cheek. Losing his temper, he picked up his umbrellas and released a myriad of senbon, imbued with a special numbing poison. "You won't be able to dodge this, you loser!" Kōten shouted, enraged with the ordeal that he is facing and realising that his opponent is superior to him in almost every way. To Hakuhyō and Motohiro's surprise, the young man for once was not thinking rationally. The boy, encased in a blizzard, smirked. His wide grin unseen by his opponents. Instantly, he appeared behind Kōten and quickly wrapped his left arm around his neck, using his right hand to push his head forward and choking him. "Hello... How ya hangin'?" mused Senkai to the angry Kōten, who was slowly running out of oxygen. "I suggest you surrender. If you attack me, you might harm your friend over here." spoke Senkai to the opponents beside him and Kōten, whose breathing levels and heartbeat began to decrease. He then addressed the choked shinobi, "Dude, don't be so angry. Emotions can cloud a shinobi's judgement. Analyse a shinobi before attacking, let them attack first and turn their own attacks against them. We shinobi's are neither good nor evil. We are just shinobi. We take bold risks for the betterment of those whom we are affiliated with, and using brawns instead of brains will easily get you killed." Hakuhyō increased the strength of her blizzard, creating a circular formation and blowing away her opponent, with Kōten by accident. "Motohiro, what's taking so long!?", Hakuhyō shouts as she notices that Kōten's skin is becoming bluish and his tries to gasp the air are in vain. "Got it! Demonic Illusion: Succubus Song", Motohiro answered his comrade and swiftly played the melody with his guitar, putting Senkai under a very strong genjutsu. The illusions materialised into a succubus — a female demon, which takes the form of a highly seductive woman, constricting Senkai's movement and abusing him, akin to a horror movie. Senkai, being blown away by the blizzard, released his grip on Kōten and let out a smirk. Unbeknownst to his opponents, Kōten was marked with Senkai's unique teleportation mark in his head when Senkai pushed it forward to increase his grip. Unfortunately for his adversaries, his Phrenic Boundary blocked of such sounds and gave him an immunity to genjutsu as long as it is active, which he activated when he put fingers in his forehead. Not even bothering to give his opponents such information, he used his teleportation technique and reappeared besides his blade, which was still at the area where he was before, just behind the gates. Gesturing a few handseals, he spewed a roaring orb of flames, which went towards his adversaries, easily destroying the two gates as Senkai held his Kamiken with his right hand. The Last Stand "Damn it! My genjutsu didn't work!?" Motohiro loudly questioned himself as he noted his two comrades that they shouldn't forget about their main priorities. Kōten then started forming signs, concealing his team's position in the rain. "Let's have him chase us to the ruins" Kōten said to his comrades as they started running to the north. Senkai took a few seconds to take a breather, and instantaneously reappeared behind the trio through the mark placed on the back of Kōten. The instant after he teleported, he launched a spinning kick from behind Kōten with tremendous force, credit to his training with the Strong Fist, to knock Kōten unconscious. The speed at which the kick was launched, coupled with the fact that nobody could have seen it and Senkai coming, deemed it next-to-impossible to evade nor block. "For shinobi who held such pride in their abilities prior to the battle, you people made no second thoughts to run away. Am I really that good?" he asked rhetorically, then turned his attention to the lady, taking a few seconds to acknowledge his beauty without the ferocious attitudes. "You're next, princess..." "You're threatening me? Let's see how you like being frozen solid, shall we? Leave him to me, Motohiro!" Hakuhyō snapped back at her opponent, while her fellow comrade picked up Kōten and started running in the direction of the ruins. Without a moment to lose, the girl created a gigantic continuous blizzard, so strong that even the trees around the area were blown away from the ground, even alongside their roots. Like a , the girl vanished in the snow blizzard. "You marked my comrade with your gimmicky jutsu, but you didn't mark me. And trying to sense me is pointless since the snow is made out of my chakra", she gave a hint to her opponent. "Don't underestimate me just 'cause I'm a girl!" Hakuhyō said as the temperature in the blizzard began falling with each second and marks of frostbite started to appear on Senkai's body. Acting quickly to avoid freezing to death, Senkai moulded chakra from his stomach, sending a powerful gust of wind and thus pushing all ths snow away from his sight, thus removing the cold temperatures that harboured his vicinity. As a second measure, he weaved handseals and spewed flames in the form of a flamethrower, thus melting and evaporating any remnants of the snow. This also subsequently reveals the woman's location. "Take it easy, woman... Sheesh. Where did you get such a murderous attitude?" he rhetorically asked once again, hoping to get on his nerves as the boy began to channel chakra from the tenketsu in his hands, shrouding his entire body. "Round two, MiLady?" To avoid the flames, Hakuhyō formed a frost barrier. "Unlike you, I had to fight for my acceptance", she shouted "I don't expect the likes of you to understand...". Hakuhyō then quickly dashed straight at her opponent, jumping over Senkai's head and moulding her chakra. "It's over", she yelled as a curtain of snowflakes appeared in the sky, to the shock of the villagers of the entire island. "Ice Style: Diamond Dust Jutsu". A wave of blue frost froze Senkai's body in solid ice. "With a snap of a finger, you're finished", she noted with relief that it was all over. ---- (Motohiro and Kōten reach the ruins). "Are you good, Kōten?", Motohiro asked as the blond-haired boy just sighs with relief that they escaped. "We must hurry up, Hakuhyō won't be able to hold off a man of his caliber for much longer", Kōten proclaimed as the two entered the ruins, with a strange purple shadow following them. ---- Just as the diamond dust connects, the young man stretched his hands sideways, creating a repulsive force of lightning-natured chakra that shrouded him. The force pushes the diamond dust whilst also creating from the friction of the ice with the negative ions with the electricity, thus melting some of the dust. The repulsive force also covers a wide range of 8 metres, which is unfortunate for the woman, as she was too close to Senkai. The attack, as planned by Senkai, was not charged with high power, which would've destroyed the woman's nervous system. Instead, he created a force strong enough to repel the dust and cause her nervous system to go numb, thus leaving her motionless and end their fight. "You think it was easy to be like this? I was bullied as a child, and I was not exactly a prodigy... I trained hard to become like this, my power didn't fall out of the tree! My will helped me become like this, and you'd see that you can do that too If you stopped feeling sorry for yourself!" the shinobi yelled, stepping closer to the young woman, who was probably unable to feel her limbs due to Senkai's attack. ---- Kōten and Motohiro are attacked by a some sort of virus-like purple entity, being very similar in shape to that of a purple wolf. As it was about to make contact with the missing-nin, the crimson-haired boy created a sound wave, blowing the creature away a considerable distance. Unfortunately, the ruckus created by the sound waves awakened many smaller entities, all in different shapes, but sharing a cat-like motif. "You go and find the harmonica, I'll stall them for a while", Kōten proclaimed to his comrade as he took out his umbrellas and released a myriad of senbon. The largest entity loudly howled and blew away the senbon, rendering them useless. "Just hurry it up, Motohiro", Kōten yelled as he realised that he was surrounded. Motohiro, running through many corridors, eventually found himself in a small room, which contained a statue of a siren playing a harmonica. Realising that this is what he was searching for, Motohiro throws a several kunai attached with explosive tags at the statue, destroying it. "I've found it, finally", Motohiro proclaimed as he noticed the stairs to a hidden pathway, which led to one of the Instruments of the Seven Lucky Gods, the "Tidal Harmonica". The crimson-haired boy picked it up and stared running for his life, as more purple virus entities appeared out of thin air and started attacking him in swarms. At the same time, Kōten created a water dragon using a bunch of hand seals, blowing away several creatures at once. As he did, Kōten felt that he didn't have much chakra left in him. Motohiro caught up to Kōten and created a sound wall to blow away the creatures long enough for them to escape. He then played his guitar, destroying the entrance of the ruins with the created sound waves. "Let's hurry up, Hakuhyō won't hold off for much longer", the crimson-haired boy noted his comrade as the two start running like they have never an before. ---- Hakuhyō was collapsed on the ground. About to be finished, she begged her opponent not to take pity on her, but Motohiro quickly swooped in to her rescue, creating a sound barrier, with enough pressure to make Senkai's ears bleed from the screeching sounds, creating a perfect time for a counterattack. Suddenly, the ground begins shaking and a bunch of creatures spawned from the collapsed ruins, in search for those who stole the sacred instrument. "Look, we have no time for chit-chat. You, better get out of here too, 'ya know" Kōmei advised his opponent as he creates a drizzle to conceal the position of his allies. After the weather cleared up, the missing-nin were nowhere to be seen, with just a message inscribed on the ground left behind, which said: "We won't forget the shame that you've put on our abilities. You better watch your step, 'cause Sephirot will haunt you from now on". At the same time, the virus-like entities attacked everyone on sight, including unsuspecting villagers. With a single touch, they infected the bodies of their prey, making their skin turn inside out. Noticing a defenseless Senkai, a huge amount of the creatures began their hunt for the boy. Senkai was put in a stalemate by the creatures which crept closer. "I won't leave the innocent villagers, even If I can escape." the boys spoke. Releasing electricity within his tenketsu, he unleashed another repulsion of electric energy, electrocuting the creatures whilst repelling them. He took out a small scroll, releasing a dragon made of pure flames, which exploded when it came into contact with some of the creatures, exploding and keeping them at bay. Unleashing yet another scroll as he travelled above along trees, releasing hundreds of thousands of chakra-enhanced needles coated in poison Piercing a large number the creatures and subduing them. Now he was able to determine their exact area. Using his impressive strength, courtesy of gruesome training with the strong fist, he threw four special kunais far-off at the four cardinal points around all the remaining creatures, forming a few handseals, he erected a "barrier" that prevented anything from entering the area or anything from exiting, even with the use of space-time techniques. This ensured that the creatures were kept at bay until the neighbouring shinobi eliminate the threat, and the villages were safe. "Sephirot... What the heck is that? Hmph... Gotta go... I already got the stupid water." the boys spoke, replacing his scrolls, which had his Kamiken resealed in. And with that, he disappeared. Epilogue * Sephirot obtain the Tidal Harmonica. * Lemuria Island's "curse" is lifted by Senkai. Category:Ownership: Omojuze